naked_weaponfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Spine Rip
Deadly Spine Rip A dangerous assassination technique performed by [[Fiona Birch]]. One of the myriad assassination techniques performed by Fiona, she is able to perform this technique with her bare hands as she has superhuman strength. This feared technique involves a literal spine rip, where the poor victim's spine is ripped out through the back skin by severing the spine using one's hand and crushing the vertebrae. Legacy Of The Technique The high level of fear for this technique can be summarised by this particular line spoken in the movie: ''"Whoever did this ruptured the central nerve with her bare hands"'' Deadly Spine Rip Technique: Fiona starts by sizing up her victim under the allure of giving a sensual back massage. In the movie, a short and overweight mob boss can be seen joyous at the prospect of having sex with Fiona, a beautiful and tall supermodel. In supine position, he foolishly looks over his shoulder waiting to get the "back massage". After flashing back a devious smile of her own, Fion sesnually sizes up the length of the mob's back by carefully kneading his fatty back skin to locate the point of striking. Then using her enormous strength, she then uses just her bare right hand to pull the fat man's spine and then violently breaks it. She then brutally muffle's the screams of the mob boss using her left hand. Fear That Sets In: Being a universally feared assassination technique, the look of extreme terror is palpable on the mob boss' face. Firstly, he's caught by surprise by the tremendous strength of Fiona. The boss probably thought of her as a beautiful supermodel who was willing to have sex with him. The fear is also depicted by the sheer quickness with which the killing is performed. You can also hear the sheer screams because of the extreme pain caused by spine being broken in two by the beautiful Fiona.The feeling of shame is also palpable as the fat man can't believe in his final seconds that such a beautiful and tall supermodel with a slim figure was able to break his pine with one hand and muffle his screams with the other. He can't grasp the unbelivable sheer strength that Fiona possesses. The technique is done with ease by Fiona in seconds. The speed is shown: The look of extreme sheer terror on the fat mob boss' face is shown here when Fiona sensually removes her hand after muffling his screams: The manner in which Fiona brutally kills the fat mook with her enormous strength is as follows: * -The central nervous system and the delivery of electric pulses from the brain to the rest of The Body XXX ''AKA The Body'' depends almost entirely on your skeleton network and in particular the spinal column * -Firstly, the fat man's C-5 vertebrate is detached * -This then cuts the nerve cortex which instantly paralyzes the victim * -Death by suffocation then follows And when the boss' mooks finally realize that their boss has been assassinated, the look of extreme fear is still etched on the fat man's face: Video showing the terrified screams of the fat mob boss with the sounds of his spine being crushed. You hear the gnarly way his bones are being crushed by Fiona with her bare hands. This is a testament to the tremendous strength of Fiona. Another Assassination Using The [[Deadly Spine Rip]] Here's another fat mob boss who couldn't believe his luck of getting to have sex with a beautiful and tall supermodel. The MO employed by Fiona here is the same. She sensually infiltrates the heavily guarded den of this fat mob boss.Here, you can see the brutality of the Deadly Spine Rip once again. Blood spews and you can see the look of frigh, pain and shame as Fiona once again breaks the spine of this overweight boss using just her bare hands. Other Examples Of Assassinations: